Honda (Engine Supplier)
Honda |image = |fullname = Honda |founder(s) = Soichiro Honda |first gp = 1964 German Grand Prix |final race = 2008 Brazilian Grand Prix|years = - , - , - |wins = 72 |pole positions = 77 |fastest laps = 57 |podiums = 174 |drivers' championships = 5 |constructors' championships = 6}} Honda has participated as en engine supplier in Formula One for various periods since . They supplied the official works team from 1964 until when Honda pulled out of the sport. They returned in 1983 as an engine supplier, a role that ended in . They returned again in , providing engines for British American Racing (BAR). By the end of they had bought out the BAR team, and renamed their new subsidiary Honda Racing. It was announced on 5 December 2008 that Honda would be exiting Formula One with immediate effect due to the Global financial crisis and were looking to sell their team, also ending their engine supply programme. History 1983 - 1992 Honda returned to Formula One in 1983 as an engine supplier for Spirit and stayed in the sport for a decade, at various times teaming with Lotus, McLaren, Tyrrell and Williams. Honda engines were considered the ticket to Grand Prix glory due to their power, reliability, and winning track record. Honda supplied its engines to six constructor champions, as well as five driver championships (3 by Senna, 1 by Piquet, and another by Prost), before dropping out of the sport again. Honda-powered cars had won 71 Grands Prix, by the end of the 1992 season. 1993 - 1998 From 1993 to 1998, Honda's only presence in F1 was as an engine supplier through its closely related but independent partner, Mugen Motorsports, who supplied engines to Footwork, Lotus, Ligier, Prost and Jordan. Mugen-powered cars had won 4 Grands Prix by the end of the 1999 season. In 1998, Honda was seriously considering entry in Formula One as a constructor, however the project was later shelved and Honda decided to merely recommit as a full works engine supplier to BAR, starting in 2000. 2000 - 2005 Honda returned yet again in 2000, providing engines for BAR. They also supplied engines to Jordan Grand Prix for 2001 and 2002. This would lead to a battle for the right to use the Honda engines in the long term. In 2003, despite their better showing in the previous 2 seasons, Honda dropped Jordan Grand Prix. In mid-November 2004 Honda purchased 45% of the BAR team from British American Tobacco (BAT, the founder and owner of BAR) following BAR's best season, when they were able to achieve second place in the 2004 Formula One season, a year dominated by Michael Schumacher and Ferrari. In September 2005 Honda purchased the remaining 55% share of BAR to become the sole owner. 2006 - 2008 In 2006, alongside running their own team, Honda began to supply the Japanese Super Aguri F1 team, with the team functioning to some degree as an unofficial Honda 'B'-team. For 2007 the team used a modifed version of the Honda RA106 chassis used by the Honda works team during 2006. Super Aguri withdrew from the sport after 4 races in the 2008 season due to financial difficulties. Honda itself exited the sport at the end of the season, unwilling to continue the Brackley-based team's $300 million budget and staff of 700 during the global economic crisis. Engines |} Complete Formula One results : Main article: Honda Grand Prix results References #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Honda_in_Formula_One #http://www.statsf1.com/en/moteur-honda.aspx Category:Engine Suppliers